ironthronerpfandomcom-20200213-history
Shiera Velaryon
Lady Shiera Velaryon is the third born child to Daemon Velaryon, who is a pirate. Appearance Shiera has long silver hair that reaches just above her waist. As she got older and matured, her body went through several changes to reach what it is now, curvaceous, shapely, with plump breasts and bottom, round and well 'put together'. Her legs are strong and toned beautifully, and her skin is as soft as can be with a marvelous tan. Shiera's lips are full and attractive, and upturned eyes that are mismatched in colors, her right eye violet, and her left eye golden in color. Beauty to be reckoned with and surely lives up to the name 'Shiera'. History Shiera Velaryon was born to Daemon Velaryon and Brella Massey. Her mother and father named her Shiera after the famed Shiera Seastar because of her mismatched eyes, one violet and the other golden in color. Thankfully, she wasn’t wrongly named, as a child she was considered beautiful and when she grew, she was even more. Her body was quick to mature and she was quick to become a woman. Being the youngest daughter, Shiera was not able to wed until her older sister did, but that proved to take long because most propositions were for her hand, and not her sister’s(this really boosted her ego). Her father, as a Pirate, left Shiera and her sister on Driftmark to be watched over by their mother. They weren’t so welcome on Driftmark, but Valaena didn’t wish to turn down her grandchildren, who were innocent of whatever fights she and the rest had with their father. Of course, they didn’t receive the best treatment, but they weren’t treated as bad as a bastard would be, by far. Despite being very feminine and outgoing, she was also grew to be very knowledgeable, always separating a time to read and to learn. When she was old enough, Shiera left Driftmark to sail with her father, who took her to several places, one of them being Essos, and she grew really attached to the place. There she grew a strange interest, could be seen more as an obsession, for the Targaryens, Dragons, fire and the likes, her father took advantage of the obsession and shared how he secretly supported the Targaryens, and with that she decided to offer her services, while lying to others and saying that she lives there because she prefers the weather and finds life there easier than anywhere else, and she honestly believes so. Important Events * 347 Is born. * 350 Her mother and sister live on Driftmark as her father Pirates around. * 361 She joins her father. * 363 Shiera’s interest increases dramatically and ends up sticking around in Essos longer than ever planned. Recent Events thumb|400px|link=File:Shiera5.jpg370 AC - Sixth moon Shiera is just often seen going about her own, doing her things, and informing the king of what ever information she has acquired. In one of her visits, she informs the King, Rhaegar, of what she has learned from King's Landing. Afterwards, as they talk more, she... Intentionally insulted his wife and sister, Jaenara, only to see his fist brush past her face. Rather than being scared of the violent action, Shiera enjoyed the display of anger, but made sure not to show that she had been happy with his threat. One day, out in the markets, she wanders up to a crowd, only to see a Red Priest preaching, speaking of the faith of R'hllor. The man displayed some of his power by generating a large flame in his flame, which captured her attention and interest for the faith. A few nights later, she's visited by Rhaegar who looked awfully distraut. They spoke a little, apologized to each other and so on. Upon the mention of Aerys, a former lover of Shiera's and king to the brother, he seems to 'breakdown' and she decides to try and comfort him. Her caring touches were taking effect until he decided to misunderstand them for temptation, and as much as he offended her, she thought none of it, seeing as he was in a weak position and she found it only natural for him to withdraw so suddenly. 370 AC- Seventh moon Shiera visits her father who recently just arrived in Meereen, only to ask something of him. What she wanted/wants is not yet known. Family * Laenor Velaryon - Uncle, Alive. ** Eryk Velaryon - Cousin, Deceased. ** Orys Velaryon - Cousin, Alive. ** Maegelle Velaryon - Cousin, Alive. * Aelora Velaryon - Aunt, Alive. ** Cassana Baratheon - Cousin, Alive. * Daemon Velaryon - Father, Alive. * Brella Velaryon nee Massey - Mother, Alive. ** Daeron Velaryon - Son, Alive. ** Vaella Velaryon - Daughter, Alive. ** Shiera Velaryon - Daughter, Alive. ** Aemon Velaryon - Son, Alive. Household Members * Daemon Velaryon - Wealth. * Brella Velaryon - Beauty. * Daeron Velaryon - Berserker. * Vaella Velaryon - Vitality. * Aemon Velaryon - Beauty. * Jezehene - N/A. * Kezmya - Vitality. * Ezzara - Beauty. References * To Learn things (Part 1) * 'Let me in.' * The Start of Something New * To Learn (Part 2) * It Follows You * A Thing to Give Me What I Want and to Make Another Cry * Three Girls Gossip Category:House Velaryon Category:Crownlander Category:Essosi